Don't Break my Heart
by KuriSutiinLSL
Summary: KxL,AxC,SxS K&L and A&C are finally together.but soon they find their love life with each other going downhill.Luna is jealous of how gd Shinn is treating Stellar.& some ppl out there is trying to seperate K & L. A & C will do anything do be together R
1. The New Student

_**Don't Break my Heart**_

Hey every one! I am still a beginner in story hor…

Actually, last time I have published a story The Thief Lord

But guess what… I deleted it away… it is not at all nice to read lar…

So… I create this one lor… LOL… don't worry… I won't delete it away… promise… so… try to enjoy reading lar… but pls go easy on me k …

But this story… I have no choice but to add Fllay in it, as I haven't have any idea for this story. So I added her in it. But, KxLs' fans… don't worry. This story is about KxL ! there will be also AxC, SxSxL haha … triangle love haha!

And… just to let you know… I depends on the reviews to update one…

So… R&R !

CHAPTER 1 : The New Student

Kira Yamato, a 16 year old teenage was just lying on his bed thinking and waiting for time to pass. Today is their first day of schooling after the summer holidays. ' Why does holidays always went so quickly?' he thought aloud, as he heard a knock at his room door. 'knock knock!' he don't care about the knocking and just continue staring up at the ceiling...

Then, from ' knock knock knock', it became this...

" BANG BANG BANG! BOOM BOOM BOOM !"

" Hey baby brother! If you not going to get up any seconds now, we will be late for school! Baby brother, do you hear me? I don't want to get detention at first day of school ok! So get up at once! NOW!"

That was his sister, Cagalli Yula Atha. A tomboy twin for Kira. Their parents had long died, and both of them didn't even know who is the one first out. They have always been quarreling over who is the elder one. Even though they are twins, they didn't even look alike. Not at all. Kira was with a head of chocolate rich brown hair with natural tanned skin and innocent, peaceful looking purple eyes. While Cagalli was blonded, short haired that touched her shouders. And she also have golden yellow eyes insiead of purple ones like her brother's. So, no one would knows that they were twins unless they tell. sometimes even they tell others that they were twins, the people doesn't believe them.

" Alright sis! I am awake! But just to let you know, I am already awake before you came pounding up my door! One day, that door would be knocked down by you, little sister! and you will have to pay for it to be repaired!" Kira replied with much anger in his tune, while he get up and went to his wardrobe.

His wardrobe was terribly messy. he didn't even care about it. every time he needs to find some clothes he wants, he will have to tun the whole wardrobe 'upsidedown' you know what i mean... he will throw out all his clothes until he found the right clothes that he wants. Only his uniform was being hanged up on the hanger and into the wardrobe. thats the only proper one.

Taking out his uniform which is simply white and with a dark blue tie and dark blue long pants. He looked himself at the full length mirror.

Sleepy purple eyes looked back at him. As he fidget his fingers tying his tie.

After he was done – he looked… tie too long.

Redo …

Ty ty ty ….

Too short…

Kira keep doing and doing again until he gets the length he wants, or lets just say, the school wants. That's the stupid rule of their school. Their tie have to touch their belt nerdy..

" QUICK KIRA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! COME DOWN YOU…."

Before she even finish her line, Kira was already rushing down to meet her.

" Hey sis, you don't have to yell like that you know… why you always get fed up so easily? You will get wrinkles if you are angry you know? Haha" Kira joked with his sis. And stopped laughing when he got a signal from his sis that if he didn't stop, she will box him.

Kira and Cagalli were running down the street, running from being late. Then they heard their names being called by a very familiar voice. " Hey, Kira Cagalli! Hop on!" they turned round and notice Athrun, waving to them to get into his shiny black car.

Kira has always been envious with Athrun, who is from a very rich family. That's why, he get to have his very own car cool huh….

Actually, just to let all of you know, Cagalli has got a little crush on Athrun, when they were all in secondary one. Now they were in sec four, but still, the crush she had on him never fade, instead the crush get heavier! Kira, Cagalli and Athrun has been in the same class since secondary one. Now they are really best friends, always together. They would always hang out together in shopping malls just looking and chatting away, or they would go to the fast food restaurant to have their meals.

"So… what would you say, if I give you both a ride to the school?" Athrun asked. Cagalli blushed slightly, as Athrun's emerald eyes meet hers and smile. She still can't get over the blush. Which she will get whenever Athrun smile at her.

" O Athrun! You are our saviour! We won't be late now! Hey sis! Come on."said Kira as he hop into the backseat without minding to open the door.The car has an opened top… that's why. Cagalli was knocked out of her daze and went into the car too.

The next moment, they were already in school. The gate was about to be closed by the prefect when they reach it. They rushed in just in time, or they would be counted as late if they reach with the gate closed in front of them.

"Halt Right there!" shouted the prefect. Oh… and that prefect was from the class next next to theirs. Kira gazed down at her name tag. 'Fllay Allster' it read. The prefect has got long red hair tied up a little at the back. and she has got quite a good figure too. " What are your names? Tell me." She said as she pulled out her note book and pen which she use to note down the names of those who are late.

" What? We are counted as late like that! Hey girl! We came in before the gate was being closed up you know?" Athrun answered, irritated by the prefect. The red haired girl just shove away some fallen hairs proudly and said, " Well… I am the prefect, not you. I said I would take down your names and I will! Now tell me your names!"

Then Kira whisper to his sis and buddy, " Lets just go to our class, she can't do any thing to stop us."

With this, the three just walk away and headed to their class.

" Hey stop there! You three Baka come here at once! Do you hear me! I say come here and I the prefect commands you to tell me your names! Hey don't ignore me! What are your names!"she's just acting crazy.. lol… the three ignore her and walked away giggling happily.

"Wow Kira! So that's how you deal with prefects, just walk away without getting your name noted down. Cool huh…" said Athrun

Classroom

When they reach their class… all of the other students were already here. Shinn, Stellar, Luna, Meyrin, Sting, Auel, Miriallia and Izak. This are all the students they got in a class. Every class there will be only 12 students and one professor. Kira's class has got one less pupil, and they heard that they will be having a 12th student today. And he also heard that this new student is a girl. ' Well, girls are such a nuisance, just like Cagalli.' He thought to himself. but he didn't know that he will change his mind after he sees that girl.

They settle down to their seats. Kira is sitting at the back corner, near the window, and he will look out the window when he was day dreaming, the seat beside him is empty. The professor hasn't appoint any one to sit there. ' So… the new girl would be sitting here huh…' he thought looking out the window, and relies that is was already pouring.

He didn't even relies it when the new girl step into the classroom. And he was also not aware that the class was fill with 'ah', 'o's' and 'wow's..' he was un aware that the girl was looking at him.

He was waken from his dreaming when the girl went and sit down at the seat next to him.

" Hi there, I'm Lacus Clyne, whats your name?" he was then startled up, and he turned his head to look at the girl. Then he was dazed… as he stared at her, ' wow… I never see any girl that beautiful before.' He thought to himself, as he continue to look at the pink hair princess. She has got very fair and beautiful skin, shiny blue eyes, and a smiling face. Wow… is that an angel?

Then he was shaken awake when the girl touched him.

"Hey… are you alright? You seem dazed. I don't think you heard me just now right? I am Lacus Clyne, what's your name?" she asked, smiling at Kira which made him blush madly.

" I… I… I am… Ki… Kira Yamato… nice to..to meet you." He said with much shyness. Lacus who has sensed his shyness, giggled. ' O… he looks cute when he blush…' she thought.

"Let's be friends" she said cheerfully.

"Hmm… sure."

Kira continue to day dream again. Looking out of the window, he saw Lacus' reflection on the window pane. She's so angelic, he thought. ' but how am I going to tell her that. I want to have a date with that angel.' He thought. But how is he going to start it?

At the same time, Athrun, and Izak, who were just a space away from Lacus' table, was spying the two of them.

" Hey, did you see that? Did you see how Kira blushed when he was talking with that princess next to him?" Izak asked.

" o ya… he looks so funny. I never had seen him blush before you know… hahahaha"

" HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!..."

Their laughter had cause themselves Tto be the middle of attention. All eyes were on them with much curiousity, wondering what's so funny that make then laugh like that. Then professor Neo walked up to the two of them, " You two, what's so funny? do you have anything to share with the class!"" with this, the two of them stopped.

" Don't disturb the class again or you will find yourself outside principal Talia's office having detention, are you two clear of that!" he shouted at them.

" Um… YES SIR! sorry... we won't do that again"

After school…

" Um … Kira?" said Lacus, as they were packing their bags.

" Yes?" replied Kira looking up.

" I want to ask you something."

" What is it that I can help you?"

" …"

"…"

" Are you free now?" Lacus asked.

…

…

…

TBC…

_So, readers… now I had finish my first chapter… so, did I pass as a beginner? Let me know ok… must help me review hor… but just to let you all know, may be I will update very soon, or it will be about three weeks before I update again… because I need to study for my exams, soo… wish me Luck! Haha pls help me review k… and tell me how you all feel abt my story… and how I can do to improve it._

_I promise that I will update ok! BYE! Zzz zzz zzz zzz_


	2. Introducing

_**Don't Break my Heart**_

YOz guys! This is the second chapter for my story….

Actually I want to update it only after my exams… but I update it now… haha… but chapter three will be after my exams … sorry… R&R!

now where did I stop last time…. O ya… this is the ending of the chapter 1-----------

_After school…_

" _Um … Kira?" said Lacus, as they were packing their bags._

" _Yes?" replied Kira looking up._

" _I want to ask you something."_

" _What is it that I can help you?"_

" …"

"…"

" _Are you free now?" Lacus asked._

…

now I am going to continue from where I stop. Wish me luck! I just hope to do my very best.!

Chapter 2 – Introducing

' she is asking me if I'm free! The angel is asking me! Maybe she wants to ask me for a date!' Kira thought nervously.

' So are you free Kira? Do you always look that space out?" ask Lacus full of concern. ' is he sick?' she thought studying him.

" o… umm.. why? I mean… why are you asking me that?" kira replied.

" O… its just that I don't quite get what professor Neo had just teach. I'm a bit of confused. So, maybe if you are free, I would like you to come to my house and revise with me if that's ok…"

" hmm sure… but I have to get home first. I promise Cagalli that I will go home with her today."

" o…" Lacus suddenly give a very sad look. ' he is seeing with other girl already.' She thought disappointed. She thought she will be able to have him one day.

" o Lacus, don't get the wrong idea! Cagalli, the blond over there!" he pointed to his sis. " She is my twin sister. So… jus…just don't get the wrong idea ok!..."

" O…Kira… you mean… that girl over there is your sister? O I can't believe it! You two don't even look alike" lacus said… cheering up a bit that now she knows that that is only his sister.

When professor Neo walked out of the classroom, every body gathered around Lacu's and Kira's table.

" Hi Lacus! My name is Miriallia, you can call me Miria. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi I'm Shinn Asuka"

" Call me Luna"

" My name's Stellar"

"I'm Meyrin"

"Stink…"

" Auel…"(this two are sort of act cool…)

" Hi babe! My names Izak. Would you like to come out with me someday!" and get pinched by Miriallia. " OUCH! What do you do that for?"

" Serve you right. You shouldn't have do that you know."

" It's ok.." said Lacus.

" And by the way, you can call me Athrun. I'm Kira's buddy you know. Hey Kira, why did you blush so terribly just now? Me and Izak saw it you know… never see you blush before, especially in front of a girl….", teased Athrun.

" Hmm… it.. its nothing really… jus…just feel hot you know…" he lied, feeling embarrassed.

" o ya… Lacus, as I have told you, this is Cagalli. She's my little sister."

(he shouldn't have say that… )

" What did you just said?" exclaimed Cagalli.

" why? I was introducing you to Lacus… "

" It's not that. You just called me your little sister!"

" So what?"

" You know you are not the elder one!"

" Well I'm taller than you!"

" That does not make you to be the elder one!"

" Well it does. You always called me your little brother too! You know!"

" Because you are certainly younger than me!"

" I am older"

" No! I am!"

" I am!"

" not you!"

" Yes!"

"No!"

"yes!"

" No!"

" Alright you two stop it!" Athrun said as they all try to pull them apart. " This is ridiculous… why are you two always quarreling over this matter?" With this, the both of them stopped.

" Hey! Why don't we all hang out together? Since it's the first day of school!" said Izak.

" Cool! Where can we go?" ask shinn.

" umm… lets see."

All of them discuss about this for about 15 minutes. Then it was decided. They all will went home first for their meals and clean up, then they will meet in Gundam Shopping mall. The biggest shopping centre in the city.

" But Lacus…" begin Kira as he remembered what Lacus had wanted to do with him.

" O.. it's ok… we can meet another time and revise! Right" the cheerful angel said. Kira nodded in agreement and went with Cagalli. " Bye Lacus… se ya later.." said Cagalli dragging Kira away.

' O.. What am I supposed to wear?" thought Cagalli, as she bring out all her clothings to match. Actually, she doesn't even care about how she looks, but she cares about it when Athrun is also there. She want to put on the best clothes when he is there.

" hey sis are you done?"

" o ya… here I come, as she come down the stairs two at a time.

When they reach Gundam Shopping Mall, Shinn, Luna, Athrun were already there. After a while every one arrived.

Lacus smiled at Kira, making him go red. He smiled back shyly and took a quick glance and look away again. She was wearing a simple sky blue dress, and does not put up make-ups like the other girls. Why? There isn't a necessity. She was already naturally pretty, and need not to have any make-ups.

" So… now what we do… any one got any idea you can share?" asked Shinn.

" Well let's just look around and shop…" said Auel looking bored.

"hey! There's this horror movie that they had been advertising. I heard that it's really scary… you know… those human-like creature on four legs… preying on other humans..." said Stink.

" Ewww… I heard that it's a very bloody movie… can we do something else?..." said Stellar, who is kind of don't like to watch this kind of show… she would most likely be having nightmares tonight.

" O, that's sounds quite interesting, lets go watch it!" said Athrun with much enthusiasm.

" But… I …" begin Stellar. But no one seems to notice that. She really don't wish to see that bloody show that's creeping her out.

" Don't worry Stellar, I'll protect you." Said Shinn, as he place his hand around her shoulder. isn't that line from the GSD show…

Stunned was Stellar… as she saw Shinn smiling innocently at her. She can't help but smile back. She suddenly feel a liking towards that messy black hair boy.

Luna on the other hand was not at all happy. ' why does Shinn say that to Stellar? Does he like her… as in that liking…?' she thought to herself.

' o my o my.. what am I thinking… so what if they like each other, there's nothing wrong right? But why did I feel so angry when he say that he will protect her, and get so close to her? O… my …I can't have been fond of this guy right? His just a best friend of mine… why am I acting like that?'

" Luna…"

" umm Luna?"

" Gods to Luna! Wake up !" said Shinn.

With that, she jumped out of her daze.

" Hey Luna… why were you spacing out like that? You ok ? you sick or what?" Shinn asked her, full of concern.

" Nothing… I was just thinking of something." She said. Which was true.

" O.. Luna… are you thinking of.. someone…" he said teasing her, which make her blush madly. Why? She was thinking about him and she can't possibly tell him that.

" O come on… the others are waiting…" Shinn said. As the others were already at the entrance waving madly at them to join them.

During the horror movie…

" The movie is about to start… please be seated." Some kind of speaker said it.

Then.. it started. In the beginning… it was nothing. Then suddenly, the monster-like creature came out on the screen bloody all over. It haven't even start to eat up people when…

" AHHHHH!... SHINN I'M SCARED!" screamed Stellar. Every one turn to look at them. Shinn felt his face getting red hot from the embarrassment. But luckily, no one can notice it in the dark.

"Ok… Stellar… it's ok… it's just a show… its ok… why don't we just go outside and wait for the other's ok…" Shinn said. As he helped Stellar to the exit. He signaled to the others to continue and that they will wait for them outside.

He helped Stellar to a nearby bench and went to buy a cup of hot milo for her. Stellar was shaking a little, scared from the show.

" Sorry Shinn… now you can't enjoy the show, because of me…" Stellar said.

" It's ok… by the way, I said that I will protect you right? So I never break the promise I make!" said Shinn cheerfully, obviously trying to cheer her up.

" thanks Shinn… I never realize that you can be so good." She said blushing a little. ' o.. why am I acting like that…' she thought.

The both of them just sit down the and chat away… happily.

Meanwhile…

Lacus was clutching onto Kira's arm not letting go. But luckily she doesn't scream like what Stellar do. Kira didn't mind that as he was also busy watching the thing tearing up the man into pieces with the blood gushing out around, and eating the human meat.

( o that's disgusting… you can close your eyes and not read this. But theres no use since you had read till here. Haha)

Auel , Stink and Athrun was just enjoying it. Izak was already asleep at the beginning of the show. And Cagalli and Luna was sqeezing each other's hand. Although Cagalli was just seated next to Athrun, she don't dare to touch him. She wish she have the guts to do that though.

After the movie…

" O so its time go home now… right everyone?"

" right!" said the others.

Cagalli accompany Luna to went to buy some stationeries that she need. So Kira was left behind to walk home alone.

" Hey Kira!" said Lacus.

" Umm… yeah…"

" Would you like to come now to my house to have tea. My parents aren't at home.. so I will feel kind of bored alone. Would you like to come?" Lacus ask with puppy eyes, and Kira can't possibly reject her..

" Hmm… sure… I will come.."

" Ok! Lets go!" Lacus said happily as she take Kira's hand before he knows it.

TBC !

Ok guys! Do you like it? I just hope its good. I have tried my best…

Sorry but my next chapter will be update after my exams… so.. it's about two or three weeks from now… hey… but that dosen't mean I am going to abandon my story like that ok…

Pls R&R ok….


	3. Luna Flares up

_**Don't Break my Heart**_

HI GUYS! Finally exams over! I so happy but also worry about my marks… wonder how bad my results will be… haha… by the way… as I promised all of you… I am here now posting up chapter three! This is the second time of me typing chapter three… want to know why?... because the first time was when I have finished typing, saving it in the Microsoft word… and it's like the next time I went to on the computer, it broke down and every file in it was gone totally gone… and here I am typing this story for the second time  no choice… but never mind… I just hope and pray to have more reviews; honest and truth reviews  just tell me about my errors and how I can do better ok...? yeah?... Ok thanks… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/destiny

But I own this story … haha whatever…

Just to refresh a bit… this is the ending part of the previous chapter…

_After the movie…_

"_O so its time go home now… right everyone?"_

"_Right!" said the others._

_Cagalli accompany Luna to went to buy some stationeries that she need. So Kira was left behind to walk home alone._

"_Hey Kira!" said Lacus._

"_Umm… yeah…"_

" _Would you like to come now to my house to have tea. My parents aren't at home.. so I will feel kind of bored alone. Would you like to come?" Lacus ask with puppy eyes, and Kira can't possibly reject her.._

" _Hmm… sure… I will come.."_

" _Ok! Lets go!" Lacus said happily as she takes Kira's hand before he knows it._

Chapter 3 Luna flares up

They walked down the streets chatting a bit, and finally reached the gate of Lacu's house. Kira was totally shocked when he saw her house. It so huge… the biggest house he had ever seen. 'Wow… it's just like a princess living in a palace…' Kira thought. Then he was suddenly afraid. He was afraid that this means that she was very rich and won't want to be with him, who lives only in a terrace house. 'She would find some guy who was wealthy like her… I guess' Kira thought sadly, and not hearing Lacus calling his name.

"Hey Kira! Snap it out!"

"Huh… O sorry Lacus…I guess I space out again… I kind of like to day dream you know…" Kira answered scratching the back of his neck! hey… I love to daydream too you know…haha 

Lacus search her keys from her backpack and finally found it. Kira follow her into the house and he realizes how clean and tidy her house was, unlike his. She brings him upstairs to the living room.

"You wait here okay, I will go down and make something for us to eat. While waiting, you may want to watch some tv. The remote is just over there…"Lacus said cheerfully, as she pointed to a grey thing on the table between the television and the sofa. And then she went down the stairs to the kitchen. Kira stood there looking around for a while and felt boring after a few moments. He sits down on the soft comfy sofa and wait, and then he just… fell asleep.

Lacus came up from the kitchen, carrying a tray of sandwiches, fruit juice and some chocolate pies, and that's when she saw Kira sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She placed the tray down onto the table quietly so as not to wake Kira up. 'He is so peaceful looking when he sleeps, he's no like any other guys I met… I can't stand it any longer… wow… fancy getting attracted to a guy at the first day of school… I just met him… but why am I feeling that he was the perfect guy?' Lacus thought. She went and sits carefully and quietly beside Kira and look at him… studying him… 'I got to tell him… find a way to tell him Lacus! You got to… or else it will be too late if any girls come for him…' Lacus thought, as she lean closer to Kira. She was about to have a peek on Kira's cheek when he jerk awake. He blushed when he found Lacus so close to him. They were only inches apart.

"Um the snacks are ready…"

"O… ok…"

They on the Tv and go through all the channels and finally one that both of them agree. After the show ended about two hours later, and their tray was totally empty, Lacus speak up.

"Um Kira…"

"Yea… what's up"

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Um… ever since I met you this morning, I… I … O never mind… it's late now… you better get going." Lacus ended, deciding that it was too early to let him know her feelings. He may hate her after this… and not be her friend if he rejects it.

'O... I thought she was going to say it… maybe I should be the one who tell her… but I don't know if she was going to say that… she may not have those feelings… what am I going to do?...' Kira thought, disappointed a little when Lacus did not continue what she had just said half way through.

"O well… I guess I have to go now… see you tomorrow at school okay?"

"Sure thing… unless I am sick…haha" and she walked Kira to the door. Saying some brief goodbye, Kira walked off down the street.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day… at school

"YAWN!" everyday the same thing… so early come school… what's so good about school anyway… have to see that stupid professor face all day long…" exclaimed Sting. (I guess I have been spelling his name wrongly for the past 2 chapters… haha… but I really need to thank the one who told me…)

While Sting was complaining about school and the professor to all his friends who gathered at his table, they didn't realize that professor Neo was all the while standing behind them listening to the remarks made by Sting. Then Sting pauses his talking for a while, professor who can't stand it any longer speaks up.

"Seems like you have got a lot to tell huh Sting… I invite you to stay back after school in class to tell me more okay?..." he said sarcastically and prepared for lessons as the kids were stunned about his sudden appearance.

"Don't worry buddy… we wait for you at the main gate after school, after you finish you chatting session with professor… come join us" teased Auel as all of them went back to their seats to start another boring day at school.

Athrun was staring at the clock all through maths lessons wondering why it can't tick any faster. Cagalli was studying Athrun… thinking about how good it will be if they were together like a couple. 'O GOSH! What am I thinking?' Cagalli mentally slap herself. After assigning them their homework, the school bell finally rang…

"Bye Sting!" shouted everyone. "Meet you at the school gate!" and off they all go leaving Sting with professor Neo. After what seems an hour or so, he finally came out to the gate where he found his 11 buddies waiting impatiently for him.

"Hi guys… sorry for letting you all wait… that stupid professor…" but before he can continue… "SHHHH!" exclaimed everyone… "Hey careful Sting… don't let him hear you again, or we will have to wait for another hour!" exclaimed Meyrin.

"So… why don't we do our stupid homework together and then enjoy after wards?" asked Athrun. And it was decided that they go to Kira's and Cagalli's house. Their guardian was not at home, that's why. So off they went!

At the twins' house

They all went into the dining room, which of course the biggest table in the house could be found there. Big enough for all the twelve. Kira was sat in between Lacus and Athrun and Cagalli at the other side of Athrun. Followed by Luna, Shinn, Stellar, Meyrin, Miriallia, Auel, Stink, Yzak, and back to Kira. Cagalli was obviously blushing. And Stellar and Luna was obviously giving each other that 'Shinn belongs to me' glare, which make him who was sitting between them feeling terribly uncomfortable with their glare. "Why are you two glaring at each other? Have you two just gotten into a fight or something?" he asked, giving that innocent look, as he really don't know what's wrong with that two.

"Oh… its nothing Shinn really… we were like … just playing a glaring game! Umm ya that's it!" Luna lied.  
"Can I join the game!"  
"Hey! Can we like just get the work done and play later?" asked Cagalli who had now come out of the kitchen with Kira after they went to take some drinks and snacks out. So the group became quite serious and do all the homework that professor gave and finally, they finished them in two hours time.

"Okay now we can play! So what do your want to play?" asked Yzak. And then they decided in playing truth or dare. lame but who cares So, they use one of their bottles and spin it in the middle of the table, and it pointed at Athrun.  
"Truth or dare!"  
"Umm… truth then." "Have you ever have any crush on any girl?"  
"Yes I guess..."  
'O… and that girl was just beside me… why gosh I'm blushing again!' Athrun thought frantically.  
"Who's that girl? Do we know her!"  
"That's is none of your business Yzak… by the way I have already answered your question, so… now I spin." And then It pointed at Lacus.  
"Okay Lacus, truth or dare?"  
"I choose dare!"  
"I dare you to choose one guy here and French-kiss him… hahaha…" before any one could say anything, Lacus immediately lean forward to Kira who was next to her, and do it on him… o… kawaii! Kira was definitely shocked. Everyone have their eyes wide open looking at what Lacus just did. After what seems about a minute or so, she finally break the kiss, which Kira had wish her to go on doing. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Athrun who has recovered from the shock, speaks up…  
"Umm Lacus…I … I was ju… just joking! How do you manage to do that huh… on Kira?" everyone was still staring at Lacus, unbelieving what she had just done.  
"Hey ah… it's just a dare… don't take it as a real one okay… what? It…it's just for a dare okay…" Lacus replied. Soon after that, all of them forget about it and continue on their stupid game.

So it was Lacus' turn to spin… and it pointed at Luna.  
"Alright I choose dare too. But no kissing matter please!" and so… the stupid game went on and on until it was time for them to go home. Luna decided to ask Shinn to have dinner with her, 'And maybe if I dare, I will be able to tell him about my feeling… I'm not going to lose to that Stellar!' she thought clenching her fist.  
"Uh… Luna are you okay? You seems like you are going to beat someone up…" asked Shinn.  
"Umm… its nothing, Shinn are you free right now? Care to join me for dinner, I have something to tell you too, and it's quite an important matter."  
"Sorry Luna but it's already 7pm… I have to be home before 8, or I will get naggings you know… from my mum. What is it that you need to tell me, I can listen to you now; I don't think it will take too much time…" but Luna can't stand it any longer… why can't he spare some time to have dinner with me, if it was Stellar who ask, I'm sure he will agree!'

"It's just a dinner! Can't you spare some time to eat with me? If Stellar was the one who invite you!... you will surely go with her! RIGHT! RIGHT! I say I have something important to tell you! That's private and I was expecting you to come with me to dinner and let me tell you that I LOVE YOU! For the past few years we have spent in school!... I have already have the feeling for you! And you didn't even care to sense it! This is not the first time Shinn Asuka! Every time I ask you out! Or most of the time! You will tell me that YOU ARE NOT FREE! YOU NEED TO GO HOME BEFORE WHATEVER SHIT TIME! Fine! Since you want to go home so badly! GO HOME NOW! Your mummy is waiting! And about what I need to tell you…FORGET ABOUT IT!" and off she run running away to home, without waiting for her sister who was now chasing after her.

Shinn was definitely shocked. He had never seen Luna get so pissed off before. ' What did I do wrong? I really need to get back home… and what is it that so private that she can't tell me in front of our friends?'

"What's up with her?" Athrun speaks up. " Screaming her head off at Shinn… hey Shinn I think I know why…"  
"Huh what you talking about? Why she screams at me? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" and he too ran off… and just made it at 8 o'clock 

"I think I know why… she is in love with Shinn…" whispered Athrun, and the others heard him and agreed with him. "I think… Stellar.. You have one competitor competing with you now…" he said turning to Stellar, and her face immediately turn red…  
"How… how did you know that I have feelings for him too…"  
"Hey it's pretty obvious ya know" said Kira. After chatting for a while, they all disperse for home.

Stellar's thought

If Luna thinks that she will be able to snatch Shinn away from me… I think she's wrong… but if Shinn really do love her back… I guess I will have to let go and be happy for them… but now… since he has not shown any progress towards Luna at all… I take it as he has got no feelings for her… and for now on… I am going to compete with her and make sure that I have Shinn for myself.

Luna's thought

That stupid Stellar… fancy me taking her as a best friend like the others! By the look of her, every time blushing and seeming so happy when Shinn was around, I guess she will be my love rival from now on… sorry Stellar! But I am not going to lose to you. Shinn belongs to me… I have been having feelings for him… and I am not going to change that! So what if she is prettier than me? I am not going to lose to her!

TBC

Haha … I know this chappie is a bit too short right… gomen… I don't know but I feel that this is the worst chapter… sorry… but pls review… I will update depending on how many reviews I get!

Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz…


	4. Kira and the Red Head

_**Don't Break my Heart**_

So… do you all like chapter three? If you don't like, never mind, haha here is chapter 4

Hmm… wonder what I will make up in this chappie huh… I still thinking… but never mind, I will make up more ideas while I am typing…

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Gundam Seed/Destiny... but I do own this story.. hahaha.

Okay… now lets see what was the ending part of the last chappie again?... o ya I remember… here it is…

_Stellar's thought_

_If Luna thinks that she will be able to snatch Shinn away from me… I think she's wrong… but if Shinn really do love her back… I guess I will have to let go and be happy for them… but now… since he has not shown any progress towards Luna at all… I take it as he has got no feelings for her… and for now on… I am going to compete with her and make sure that I have Shinn for myself._

_Luna's thought_

_That stupid Stellar… fancy me taking her as a best friend like the others! By the look of her, every time blushing and seeming so happy when Shinn was around, I guess she will be my love rival from now on… sorry Stellar! But I am not going to lose to you. Shinn belongs to me… I have been having feelings for him… and I am not going to change that! So what if she is prettier than me? I am not going to lose to her!_

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Chapter 4 – Kira and the Red Head

"Mum I'm home!" shouted out Shinn. He reach home at exactly eight, lucky him, he will not need to have his mum nagging about it. He went up to his bedroom and flung his backpack on the floor. He jumped on to his bed looking at the ceiling, sorting out his thoughts. He already had sense the feeling Luna have for him, but he did not feel anything for her, just pure friendship. He takes her as a best friend, all of them are… but he felt different towards Stellar. He has those feelings for her. 'Wonder if she feels the same for me…' he thought, and decided to go down to have his dinner.

The next day at school….

"Hey Meyrin, why, where's your sis? You both always come to school together… I didn't see her around?"

"Just don't care about her Auel… she didn't even talk to me since yesterday, you know what happened, you all saw it… weird huh… I didn't know my sis was in love, I heard crying in her room last night, no matter how hard I knocked on the door, she just don't let me in… no use… this morning I wake her up by knocking, she shouted at me to get away, so here I am, haha" she said.

And after what seems a few minutes later, Luna came into the classroom, the anger can still be seen on her face. And Shinn was really quiet today, he didn't even say 'hi' to anyone when he came to school. No one dare to talk to Luna, not even get close to her, as they were afraid what happened to Shinn last evening, will eventually happen on them.

"Hey Shinn, you alright?"

"Don't worry Stellar… I just don't know why."

"About Luna?" and he nodded. Stellar feels bad for him, she didn't like to see a sad-faced Shinn. She had always loved the cheerful side of him.

"Don't care about it so much Shinn, I'm sure she will get better, I don't know why she screamed at you like that, it's not like her. Never seen her scream before…" they were all waiting for professor Neo to come in. Just then, Cagalli rushed into the classroom, sweating and panting.

"SORRY PROFESSOR… o… he's even later than me… oh well, what a luck I have." She said.

"Hi Cag, where's Kira? I thought you both always come together?" asked Athrun.

"Well… he's sleeping like a dead pig, might as well let him wake up when he wants to, I am not going to shout him awake ever again, let his alarm clock do the job."

Seeing Cagalli all sweaty, Athrun dig his hand down into his pocket and take out his handkerchief for Cagalli. She blushed and whispered a quick thank you and takes the handkerchief from his hand, and she didn't realize that Athrun was blushing too.

'O…he's so kind… and hot' Cagalli thought.

'She looks hot, not like my fan girls…' Athrun thought.

"Oh my gosh! What if he was late? His name will be taken down be the prefect…" said Lacus looking worried.

"You don't have to worry Lacus, this is not his first time dealing with that prefect. He knows how to deal with her and get her really flare up, but then, his name never at once get into that notebook of hers." replied Cagalli.

Kira was pissed off… "Why that sis of mine! Not waking me up! Now I'm late! Kuso!" he said as he hurried on his washing up and grab his backpack and the sandwich left for him in the kitchen. He rush down the street and finally reached the school gate when the prefect Fllay, was about to lock the school gate. He pushed open the gate roughly and knocked Fllay down, and she landed on her butt. " OUCH! What the, hold down there!" she shouted at Kira who was now about to run to class. "So, it's you again, this is not the first time you are late! You have been late for a lot of uncountable times, and every time, you just ran off not letting me know your name! NOW YOU GIVE ME YOUR NAME!" she screamed as she takes out her notebook and pen. Kira ignored her and walk away. Fllay immediately caught hold of his arm, not letting him escape again.

"This time, I finally got you!" she said with an evil 'you lose' grin.

Kira can't take it anymore, he had always hated that red head girl. He spunned around and glare at her.

"That's it! I have enough of bossiness! Let go you RED HAIR FREAK! I SAY LET GO!" he said as he beat away her hands.

"OUCH! YOU STUPID, YOU…" but before she can continue, Kira cut in and scream at her.

"How dare you call me stupid, you red hair freak! You are the one who was so stupid! So what if you caught me today! I have been late for don't know how many of thousands time, and this is the only time you caught me? And you are still giving me that, 'I caught you, I'm such a genius' look! Only such a stupid prefect will do that! BAKA!" and he ran off to his classroom.

"BE CAREFUL! I AM GOING TO COMPLAIN IT TO PRINCIPAL TALIA!" she screamed clenching her fist in anger.

"Complain all you want red head freak! See if I care! Enjoy your time watching the gate doggie, haha, see ya doggie!" he said and went back to class, but he didn't realize that Fllay really did go and complain. This time he will be doomed for sure.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kira said as he rushed to his seat. Professor Neo had obviously reached the class before he did. As he was running to his seat, he tripped over his undid shoelace, and land on his left cheek. The class roar with laughter. Lacus had went to pull Kira up, and he accepted her offer, while his left hand was still holding his sore cheek.

"You all right?"

"Ya I'm fine, thanks"

"Get back to your seats you two! And Yamato! This is not the first time you are late right? You know what that means!" said professor Neo angrily.

"It means… you will let me go easily?" with this, the class broke with laughter again.

"Don't joke around with me Yamato! It means you will be getting detention!"

"Whatever!"

Just then, a knock from the door disturbed them. "Come in." and the school secretary come in, "Principal Talia wants to see one of your students, Kira Yamato right now at her office." Professor turned and look at Kira, "Seems like I do not need to give you detention anymore…go right now Yamato, must be some punishment from being late." He said, as Kira went out of the class with the school secretary. Who he saw in the office, did not surprised him at all. In the middle of the office, stood a neat wooden desk, with principal Talia sitting behind it. And of course, there was another person sitting in front of the desk facing the principal, and it's none other than the bossy red-head prefect, which Kira named her as. He closed the door gently behind him and went towards them.

"Good morning principal Talia." He said in quite a calm attitude.

"Sit down." She said in a stern voice. As he takes the seat beside Fllay, he turned and glared at her.

"Well, as I have heard, you have been late for more than countable times right? And if I'm not wrong, you have been running away from the prefect in charge and not letting your name be taken."

Kira couldn't help but ask this particular question. "Umm… principal Talia, how did you get me if she doesn't know my name?"

"That's easy. She gives me description of your appearance, and I just have to flip through my files and find your photo among everybody's and your name and class, will be found below your photo, isn't that interesting? Thought that I can't get you right?"

"Sorry principal Talia, I… I won't do it again… I won't be late again, I promise."

"That doesn't mean your punishment that I have decided can be forgotten young man." She said in a harsh tone as she continues, "seeing that you did quite well in your academic, I won't call your guardian. But from now on, you have to stay in your class after school and clean up your class. And make sure you really do it. I will make a trip there any of the days I want after school to check if you did your work properly. You will continue to do it for one month, is that understood Kira Yamato?"

"Yes Principal Talia."

As Kira and Fllay were dismissed to go back to their classes, on their way back, both of them kept very quiet until Fllay spokes up.

"Haha… you look so helpless in front of principal Talia. Never seen you acting so helpless before. Haha! Haha!" as she continued to laugh and giggle, Kira couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I didn't even know you. You are not my friend. I didn't even want to talk to you, so stop the conversation." With that he walked away. 'That red-head sure is irritating.' He thought, as he walked silently into the class, and didn't even care to knock on the door first. He slipped in so silently that most of them did not notice him. Only when Professor Neo turns around form the board, then did he realize Kira back in his seat.

"O, you are back Yamato. Have fun with the principal?" Kira just ignore him and stare at him, as all the students realize that he was back.

"So… what happened?" asked a concerned Lacus.

"Well… I was told to stay back in class after school to do cleaning for one month. And she will come and check on me anytime she wants.

"Don't worry Kira, I will wait for you. And I'm sure the others will too. We twelve have the habit of not letting anyone being left out right?"

"Right. Thanks Lacus." She just smiled at him and turns back to attention on the lesson.

# # # After School # # # #

All of them after hearing about Kira's punishment, decided to stay back and help him clean the class. In this way, it was much faster than expected. Some decided to sweep the floor, some cleaning the whiteboard or the window while some arrange the tables in neat rows. Cagalli spotted the last broom leaning at the corner of the wall, and was just about to take it when Athrun get hold of it, and Cagalli's hand get hold of Athrun's hand. Both of them immediately pull back and the broom dropped to the ground.

"Uh…so…so sorry Cagalli… here you take it." Said Athrun as he bent down and handed the broom to Cagalli, who was blushing madly just like him.

"Uh… it's okay, I can go and arrange the tables with Luna and the others. As she was about to walk away…

"Umm, Cagalli?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering… if you are free this Saturday…"

"Umm… I …"

"If you are not free, it's okay! Really!" Athrun said nervously.

"No no! sure!... I'm free why not?... Why do you ask me?"

"Umm… because…you see... there will be no one at home this Saturday… so, I was wondering, if you could accompany me to a nearby restaurant for dinner…"

"Okay sure!" she replied happily. And with this, Athrun feels really relieved, he thought Cagalli would not go unless the others are invited too.

"So just prepare for this Saturday okay… and I will pick you up at 7.00pm."

"Sure. Thanks Athrun."she replied, smiling at him, making his heart melt.

They stood there and stared at each other, smiling dreamily, and the others notice it. They decided to let them be, and continue with their cleaning up. They had long knew that the both liked each other, but they just won't tell.

After what seems minutes, they all finally get the classroom cleaner than ever. They just hope that Principal Talia will be satisfied with it, and they went out of the classroom, not even waiting to see if she will come.

...TBC...

So... do you like this chappie? help me review okay? i will be typing chappie five when i am free... but i will only post it up hen i am satisfied with the amount of reviews. : )  
So... what do you all think that Athrun and Cagalli will do during their dating session? what will they do other than dinner? find out in the next chappie, and if you have any good ideas that you can share with me... you are most welcome to let me know...


	5. Confessions under the Moonlit

_**Don't Break my Heart**_

Hey readers… sorry for this really late update… I finally post this chapter five of mine.. haha. Guys… please read and review… okay?  
okay… this is the last part of chapter 4…

"_Umm, Cagalli?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was just wondering… if you are free this Saturday…"  
"Umm… I …"  
"If you are not free, it's okay! Really!" Athrun said nervously.  
"No no! sure!... I'm free why not?... Why do you ask me?"  
"Umm… because…you see... there will be no one at home this Saturday… so, I was wondering, if you could accompany me to a nearby restaurant for dinner…"  
"Okay sure!" she replied happily. And with this, Athrun feels really relieved, he thought Cagalli would not go unless the others are invited too.  
"So just prepare for this Saturday okay… and I will pick you up at 7.00pm."  
"Sure. Thanks Athrun."she replied, smiling at him, making his heart melt._

_They stood there and stared at each other, smiling dreamily, and the others notice it. They decided to let them be, and continue with their cleaning up. They had long knew that the both liked each other, but they just won't tell.  
After what seems minutes, they all finally get the classroom cleaner than ever. They just hope that Principal Talia will be satisfied with it, and they went out of the classroom, not even waiting to see if she will come._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5 Confessions under the Moonlit

"Where is it…where is it!!!?" Cagalli mumbled to herself while throwing all her clothes, one by one out of the wardrobe obviously finding something. it was then, that Kira decided to come in and tripped over the whole lot of clothes.

"Hey Cag, what you doing? Your room is a mess!" Kira sat down on the bed watching his sister finding… finding what? "What you finding?"  
"None of your business! Now can you just leave me alone? What's the time now?" she called from the wardrobe.  
"I thought you say that this is none of my business?"  
"Just tell me the time!"  
"6.30pm… why meeting someone? Who? A guy? You have a boyfriend?"  
"None of your business! none of your business! And… WHAT! 6.30PM! Damn it, I'm going to be late…hey remember that green dress I got for my birthday two years ago? I don't remember where I have left it…"  
"You mean that light green beautiful dress? You said that you hate dresses? I have never seen you wear that only dress of yours before! Wow! Just whose that guy who make you change…"  
"Stop it Kira! I have no time to talk rubbish with you… are you going to help me or what!?"  
"The last time I remember… you kept the dress in the grey box under your bed." With this, she immediately crawl under her bed toget the box. She open it and indeed, the green silky beautiful dress is still there… folded neatly. "Finally found it!"  
"With my help, don't forget that!"  
"Okay okay… thanks for your help, and would you mind? I need to get change" she said pushing Kira out of the room. She stood in front of the mirror wondering what she could do to her hair. Then she decided to let it stay the way it is which look more natural, then she put on some light make-ups and was quite satisfied with the result. After getting all she needed, she realise that it was going to be 7.00pm soon so she went to the living room and wait nervously for Athrun to arrive. Luckily Kira has left home to buy dinner for himself, or else she was sure to have lots of questions pouring out from him.

Athrun finally reach the front door of Cagalli's house. After straightening his ironed clothes and make sure that he looks presentable, he finally ring the door bell.

"DING…DONG…" and the door was flung opened so suddenly that it make Athrun jumped a bit. Right in front of him stood a blond hair girl in the light green dress which glitered in the dark evening. He never saw Cagalli this beautiful before. She realise that Athrun was staring at her with his mouth open a little and giggled, which make Athrun turn red.

"Are you going to stay here and stare at me forever, or are we going to have our dinner?"  
"Uh… sorry…" he said as he lead Cagalli into his car. On the road, the two of them remain silent and only the sound of the car moving can be heard. After what seems to be minutes, Athrun finally stopped his car…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kira was walking back home, alone, with a packet of chicken rice on his hand as his dinner, when he saw someone standing at the door of his house. When the person with pink hair turn to go, he then realise that it was Lacus.

"Hey Lacus! Wait up!"  
"Oh hi Kira, there you are, no wonder there is no answer when I ring the doorbell.  
"How did you know where I live? I don't remember telling you my address?"  
"Oh… I get it from Cagalli if you don't mind… I was just feeling bored and decided to come here… you eating that for dinner?" she asked pointing at the packet in Kira's hand.  
"Ya, that's my dinner, you eaten?"  
"Yes…" Kira opened the door and let Lacus in, and at once felt quit embarrassed that the house was a total mess. They were chatting and watching tv for a while when Lacus decided to visit Kira's bedroom. "Hey Kira, since we have nothing else to do, why don't you show me your room? I wonder how it looks like…"  
"Okay but you will regret it… my room is a total mess. Actually, the whole house is a total mess.." with this they broke into fits of laughing. "I won't regret, promise!" she said cheerfully, as the both of them get up and headed towards Kira's room.  
"Oh, where's Cagalli? I didn't see her any where…"  
"She's out on a date or something…"  
"She got boyfriend?"  
"Think so, she didn't tell me who is it though… well this is my room…" he said as he open the door to reveal his untidy bedroom. He push away all the comics and magazines that where lying on the floor to a corner, and Lacus walked in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Macdonalds?" Cagalli ask Athrun who was standing there smiling. "We are going to have our dinner at Macdonalds?" _'Well he's not that kind of romantic guy after all… but he's still hot.'_ Cagalli thought to herself.  
"Yup! Macdonalds! Teens hang out place isn't it? I thought you would like to eat here…"  
"Oh ya.. of course… fries and burgers… I ...eh… I like it…"  
"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Athrun asked as he grab hold of Cagalli's hand and walk in, making Cagalli blush furiously. _' Oh… he took my hand…'_ she thought.  
After Athrun came back with the food they ordered, they chat and eat happily away.

"So Athrun what are we going to do after this?" Cagalli asked.  
"Hmm… lets see …" But before he can finish what he's saying, a group of his fangirls appeared in front of them.  
"Hi honey…" one of the fan-girls said seducively and sat on the table in between Cagalli and Athrun. All of them crowded around Athrun, and let it look as if Cagalli is not there. Obviously, there's a sign of jealousy shown on Cagalli's face.  
"Hey would you girls knock it off? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Athrun said trying to let the girls know that he and Cagalli were enjoying each others company until they arrive.  
"Oh… you busy with that chick?" one of them asked. This make Cagalli flushed with anger.  
"She's my girlfriend! And can you girls get away?!"  
"Oh I can't believe it! She's your girlfriend? Why her? Why not me? I'm a cheerleader and obviously more popular than her!"  
"Well! I like the way she is!" he replied angrily. This make all the fan girls go away, and Cagalli blushing madly. They stay quiet for minutes not looking at each other, lost in thoughts.  
"Are you serious about the girfriend thing you say just now?" Cagalli asked still not looking at Athrun.  
"Ah… well, don't get the wrong idea Cagalli!... It's the only way to make the girls go away… you see…"  
"It's okay Athrun… I understand…" she replied feeling quite disappointed that Athrun has no special feeling towards her. After the meal, they got into Athrun's car and drove off.  
"Are we going home now?"  
"It's still quite early… let's go somewhere…"  
"Where?..."Cagalli asked, curiously.  
"You'll see…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well it's not that bad, it's just a little messy" Lacus said looking around, studying the room, then plopped down onto the bed next to Kira. They lie down there for sometime before Lacus sat up looking down at Kira, who immediately went a shade of pink. "Kira… I have a question for you." With this, he sat up and looked at Lacus waiting for her question. "What do you feel about me?" Kira didn't really know how to answer that question.  
"Uh… well, I think you are a very nice person… and pretty too…" he replied, and Lacus giggled softly.  
"Thanks Kira…but is that all?… I mean… is there anything more you feel about me? Think about me?"  
"Uh…" by this time, Kira was already scratching the back of his head nervously, wondering what answer he can give her. _'what I feel about her… easy. I like her... maybe... love... I guess its time to confess my feelings for her… but what if she dosen't have that kind of feelings for me? What if she gets angry after I told her, and she won't want to be my friend?'_  
"Well Kira?..."  
"Lacus, there's something that I want to tell you" a sense of seriousness can be heard in his voice.  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
"Promise we can still be friends after that?"  
"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"  
"No… just promise me that first okay?" and he get a nod from Lacus as a reply.  
They look at each other solemnly before Kira surprise Lacus and himself. He had decided to do it with action rather than words. He planted a suprising kiss on Lacus lips and immediately get up and decided to went out of the room, thinking that he had just done something wrong and Lacus may be angry. But before he could get far, he felt a grab on his hand, pulling him back. He shut his eyes thinking that Lacus was going to slap him but instead, he felt sweet smooth lips on his and open his eyes slowly happy that Lacus is not at all angry with him. Lacus then slowly push her tongue into Kira's mouth and play with his and he did the same thing. After sometime, Kira push back to catch his breath. The both of them stood there in each others hands blushing and smiling at each other contently.  
"I have been waiting for this moment…" Lacus whispered leaning on Kira taking in his scent.  
"Me too, Lacus. Even though I've only know you for a few days, I know that the feeling I have for you is true. Lacus,… would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes I will Kira!" and received a hug from Kira.  
"I love you Lacus."  
"I love you too Kira." And they kissed passionately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, here we are..." said Athrun as he get out of the car with Cagalli. Cagalli then realise that she was brought to the beach. To bad the sun has already set, or won't it be beautiful? They stroll along the water enjoying the night breeze and each others company. _'Oh… its so cold…the wind…' _Cagalli thought rubbing her arms trying to get a bit warm when she suddenly felt something warm on her shoulders. Then she realised that Athrun had took of his coat and placed it gently on Cagalli.  
"Uh… thanks Athrun, that's sweet of you." She said giving him a smile, which made him blush madly. Luckily, it couldn't be seen in the moon light.  
"Cagalli… I need to tell you something, that I have been wanting to tell for a very long time now…"  
"What is it?"  
"Wehaveknowneachotherforyearsnow!andialwaysfeelthaticannotlivewithoutyouCagalli! thetruthisilikeyouinfactiloveyou!"  
Athrun spilled out relieved that he finally told her.  
"Uh…sorry but I don't get it… could you slow down a bit…"  
"Well… you see Cagalli… we have known each other for years now… and we have always been best friends, the truth is… I wish that we can be more than friends and, Cagalli, I can't live without you. I …" but before he could finish, Cagalli tiptoed and kiss Athrun on the lips.  
"I love you!" both of them said in unison. And both of them laughed happily, chasing each other around, splashing water at each other. Finally they got tired and sat down under a tree.  
"Oh man! Look at my dress!" exclaimed Cagalli. Her dress was wet with the sea water and sand was all over her.  
"No need to worry my princess. You still look as pretty as ever. By the way, I'm driving you home and no one is going to see you dirty dress." Cagalli pouted at this comment. "You look cute when you pout." And this make Cagalli go red.  
"So… we are now girlfriend and boyfriend now, right?" Cagalli asked.  
"Who says you are my girlfriend?" and Cagalli immediately sat up straight looking at Athrun shocked. _'then what about those words he had just said to me?'_  
"Then who am I to you?"  
"You can say that you are my girlfriend, but to me, you are my soulmate, my lifeline."  
"Lifeline?"  
"Yup! I can't live without you. If you are gone, I won't want to live any more."  
"Oh don't say that Athrun! You know I won't leave you! I would only leave you if you leave me."  
"Well now you are officially my girlfriend, this will be counted as our first date."  
"Ya…" Cagalli said and put her arms around Athrun's waist lying on his shoulder. Athrun placed his arms around her shoulder protectively, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
He felt that this is the most happy moment of his life. He finally did it. He finally confess his love to Cagalli… under the moonlit…

_**TBC**_

Do you like the story readers? If you like it, review… if you don't like it, that doesn't mean that you can go without leaving you foot step… haha… even you don't like the chapter, you still have to review and tell me about my errors, and how I can improve on my story. Well, I would try to update the next chapter sooner and readers… read and review: )


	6. Who is right for me?

_**Don't Break my Heart**_

Hi guys, sorry for the late update. I hope you would all like this chapter. Read and review okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD… but I own this story… haha… I seems to say this all the time…

This is the last part of the previous chapter…

_  
"Then who am I to you?"  
"You can say that you are my girlfriend, but to me, you are my soulmate, my lifeline."  
"Lifeline?"  
"Yup! I can't live without you. If you are gone, I won't want to live any more."  
"Oh don't say that Athrun! You know I won't leave you! I would only leave you if you leave me."  
"Well now you are officially my girlfriend, this will be counted as our first date."  
"Ya…" Cagalli said and put her arms around Athrun's waist lying on his shoulder. Athrun placed his arms around her shoulder protectively, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
He felt that this is the most happy moment of his life. He finally did it. He finally confess his love to Cagalli… under the moonlit…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 Who is right for me?

"Ring!!!" the school bell rang and all students immediately ran into their class. Athrun and Cagalli had walked in hand in hand into the classroom which make their friends stare with an… 'oow'.

"Athrun and Cagalli, Athrun and Cagalli! Congratulations you two love birds!" shouted Auel.

"Gee thanks." Athrun said as he kiss Cagalli on the lips.

"Hey stop that!"she exclaimed, pushing him away.

"Why I thought you would like it Cag, don't you?"Athrun asked, confused.

"Not in public!" Cagalli whispered with a blush shown on her face, which made Athrun smile. After a few moments Lacus came into the class, and just was about to walk to her seat when, …

"Hey babe, just wondering if you're free after school, you know, we can kind of having date…" said Yzak.

"Sorry Yzak, but I already have a love one."

"Huh? That fast? I was going to ask you out for a romantic dinner"

And just then, Kira came into class too and went to Lacus.

"Good morning princess." He said and place his hand around her shoulder, and Lacus placed her hand around Kira's waist.

"Wow! So it's double happiness!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean Miria?" Kira asked.

"You and Lacus, Athrun and your dear sister…"

"Athrun and Cagalli? Haha I know this day would come!"

And just then Professor Neo came in. And lesson starts as usual, with Lacus and Kira whispering to each other and Cagalli and Athrun glancing at each other now and then. Sting and other boys joking around, Meyrin and Miriallia passing letters, and Luna glaring intently at her love rival, Stellar who was listening attentively to Neo's teaching. And on the other hand, her secret crush, Shinn was sleeping behind his textbook.

"SHUT UP!" shouted professor Neo as everyone sits up, including Shinn waking up startled by the shouting.

"This class is getting more and more noisy, I can't stand it! If I hear anymore talking form any of you, detention will be your prize!" and with this he turned back facing the whiteboard and scribble on it fiercely, while the twelve of them looking around wonder what is it that make their professor so work up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Breaktime xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to get myself a bowl of extra hot Laksa!"said Athrun, "Who wants to eat the same thing with me?"

"I think I would like it! It's quite a cold weather today, a hot bowl of Laksa can warm me up!" Cagalli answered.

In the end, all of them decided to eat the same thing so, all of them went to the end of the line and wait for their turn.

"Stellar, why don't you go first? I can go after you" Shinn said.

"Thanks Shinn, Stellar thinks Shinn's the best!" she said cheerfully as she allowed herself in front of him.

"Welcome" Shinn said, _'wow, I wonder what kind of shampoo she use… her hair smell so good.'_ He thought. On the other hand, Luna who had went to the queue behind Shinn was feeling a pang of jealousy. _'Am I invisible to him?! He didn't even bother to ask me to go before him! All he thinks about is Stellar, I hate the way she acts! Acting innocent! I won't lose to you Stellar Loussier!_

"Umm Luna…?" pause…

"Luna…" no reply…

"EARTH TO LUNA!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"What Mir?! What you want?!"

"Just letting you know that there's a big gap infront of you, and if are not going to move up anytime, someone can easily cut the queue ya know?"

"Oh… Okay…" as she went infront to close the gap, but before she can do that, a guy run into the line and stand in front of her.

"WTF! You can't just anyhow cut the queue!" Luna shouted and the guy turn to face her.

"What's your problem kid?" he asked. The guy was about a head taller than Luna and twice as much wider. He was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and baggy jeans. Well trained muscles can be seen on his body. His name is Junpei, the well-known best fighter in the school

"How dare you cut in infront of me! I came here first! Go away right now!" Luna screamed, this time, getting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. And there was silence. Everyone who has sense knew that making Junpei angry, means finding trouble for yourself.

"Um Luna… I think you can just forget about it, it.. its no…b...big deal ri…right..?" Meyrin stuttered.

"What! That fatty just cut the queue! You want me to forget about it, and pretend that he did not come in front of me!?" she answered with anger still staring at Junpei. Although on the outside, she looks as if she don't care if he was the world's strongest or whatever. But deep down, Luna was scared that he might beat her up. Seriously, she was now regretting on what she had said just now as Junpei was right now glaring back at her with much ferocity shown in his eyes. Now, she just hoped that someone will come and help her. And that someone…

"Hey… I think you should listen to her and go to the back of the line…" someone said.

'_That voice sound so familiar…'_ Luna thought as no one really bothered about the unknown person who said that. But then that person speaks again… and this time capturing everyone's attention.

"You heard me Fatty! Get your freaking butt to the back of the line!" all immediately turned their attention to that person as Junpei turned around to face the one that had spoken. Luna gasped, _'It's Shinn…'_

Shinn is not that kind of person to mess up with when he's really angry…

"What did you want kid!? And what did you called me just now!!??" Junpei asked, clenching his fists tightly, preparing for a fight.

"Well, you heard me!!" Shinn replied not at all afraid of the big guy. they stood there for a while glaring at each other as if they are having a staring match. Neither of them turn away as they continue to stare… their eyes shown anger demanding the other one to look away.

Everyone in the cafeteria remain silent… even Kira and the rest watching, worried for their raven hair friend. Stellar was admiring how brave Shinn is to step up like that, but also afraid that he will get hurt. Fiery ruby staring at brown, brown staring at fiery ruby…

"Seems like you are looking for trouble aren't you?" asked Junpei, clenching his fists which make cracking noises.

"You are the one who is looking for trouble. Didn't your dear mummy taught you before not to cut the line… huh? Oh I forgot, you don't have your mummy anymore…" Shinn teased. Junpei's mother had left the world in a car accident and everyone knows that. So, talking about his mother, Shinn is just adding fuel to fire.

"WHY YOU!.." Junpei begin as he aimed at Shinn's face and strike, but he dodge it at the last minute, centimetres away. Junpei then shoot out his left foot to make Shinn fall, but he acted too fast for him. Shinn jumped and turned 360 degrees and kick Junpei hard right at his face, making his mouth and nose bleed.

(_Okay, I don't think I want to go any further into this fighting thing, It makes me imagine I'm the one fighting._)

A crowd had already gathered around the two fighting boys.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!..." the crowd chanted.

"Stop it Shinn! You'll get hurt!" Kira shouted over the crowd. Shinn's friends are getting more and more worried for him.

"Get out of there you dobe! You want to get trouble with the principal!?" Dearka asked while grabbing Shinn's arm to stop him when principal Talia arrived.

"What's going on down here! I see, another fight? You three come to my office right now!" she said pointing to Dearka, Shinn and Junpei.

"Oh great, I'm getting myself involved… serve me right…" Dearka mumbled.

"Any comments young man?" principal Talia asked, looking at him sternly.

"Um none Mam'!"

"Then come with me! The three of you!!!"

"YES MAM'!" the three of them said following the principal.

"There's nothing to watch now students, make way and enjoy your lunch!" principal Talia said as she lead the three boys to her office.

"Sorry Dearka, if I'm not fighting with that fatty, you will not try to stop me… now the principal thought you are in it too…" Shinn whispered to Dearka on the way to the office.

"Don't bother about it… what are friends for huh buddy!" he said putting his hand around the smaller boy.

"Shut up you two!" principal Talia said as she found the two whispering happily behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope Shinn and Dearka will be alright…" Kira said sliding his arm around Lacus slim waist which make her blush a bit. Everyone has went back to their own lunch or queueing up for food. Kira place a kiss on Lacus lips and she giggled placing her hands on Kira's firm chest and pushed him away slightly.

"Let's go get our food okay Kira, I'm starving already?" she asked.

"Fine with me my princess…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
After School (I'm just too lazy to go on about the principal's lecture, it's not impt, right?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys its Friday today, are you all free this evening?" Athrun asked. The others turned to him eager to know about his plan.

"What do you have on mind Zala?" Yzak asked. "Don't tell me you want sleepovers, that's girls stuff."

"Then why did you still come to my birthday sleepover last year? That's _girls_ stuff you said it…" Cagalli asked.

"Hey that's different, it's for your birthday not a normal one…"

"Alright stop it you two before it turn into a fight." Athrun said as he put his arms around Cagalli for a hug to stop her from saying something more. "Remember I have told you all before that my family had got an own private beach?" all nodded.

"And if I remember correctly buddy, you said you were going to bring us there sometimes which you have not done!" Kira said.

"That's what I'm going to do guys… I want to ask if you guys are interested to go there this evening and bring along some beach things and stuff and do a little of a sleepover there… like a camp you know… we can bring tents, food and stuff and stay there till Sunday night… well, who's in to it?!"

"ME!" exclaimed everyone.

"Okay! That's settled! Come and meet at my house at 5.30pm and we will head for the beach!"

xxx with Shinn n Luna xxx

"Hey Shinn!"

"What is it Luna?"

"Can you pick me up later on?"

"But I thought you know, I don't have a car—,"

"Just come to my house at 5.00pm then we go will go to Athrun's house together okay?" and with this, Luna walked off. _'Shinn belongs to me…"_ she thought.

xxx with Stellar xxx

Stellar who was standing at a side heard everything and walked away sadly. _'Stellar was just about to ask Shinn to come and pick me up too… Stellar felt left out…'_ Stellar thought to herself forcing back tears. _'Stellar afraid that Shinn like Luna, Stellar wants to be with Shinn…' _Stellar felt hot tears came rolling down her cheeks as she walk home alone to prepare for the upcoming event.

xxx with Shinn xxx

'_Oh man! I was planning to ask Stellar whether it is okay or not to go to her house and go with her…'_ Shinn thought as he picture a gorgeous blond hair girl with shiny magenta eyes. He reached home and immediately plopped down onto his bed. Since it's still long before he has to meet Luna, might as well get a rest first.

"Darling you' back?! Go take a bath and come try my cookies! You heard that?!"

"Hai Okasan…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how does my cookies taste?" Shinn's mum asked as she come to take the seat on his right.

"Better than the ones you make last time... Okasan, Athrun is inviting us to his family's private beach and and sort of like sleepover till Sunday, is that okay?" Shinn ask afraid that his mum will reject.

"What if I say no?" and Shinn's head dropped. "Alright you can go, but you have to finish all your homework first."

"Hai!" Shinn said feeling more happy. "Mum, can I ask you something? Its… its about girls… and… you know, the love love thing?..." Shinn asked obviously feeling uncomfortable to have this subject, but he have to know his mum's opinion.

"Seems like my darling had finally grown and have a girlfriend too… so tell me, who's that lucky girl?"

"Mum! Don't think that far yet… I don't have a girlfriend now, its just… you see, there's this two girls. And I think I'm in love with one of them…but I don't know if she feels the same way for me…"

"Then what's with the other one?"

"I'm just about to say that mum, the other one wants to be with me. She's prettier…but the problem is I think I only love her as a very good friend."

"So you are telling me you are trapped in some sort of love triangle?"

(nod-nod-nod) "And I don't even know which one to go for… I wish to be with Stellar and make her happy, but I hate to see Luna unhappy too…"

"Well darling, I suggest you think about it carefully. Both Stellar and Luna are very nice girls but you have to decide about it. Who did you want to be with for the rest of your life…remember, you are a man and be bold to confess to the one you want to be with." And with this she stood up and went back to do her chores.

Shinn's POV

Stellar and Luna… both of them are my best friends. I like both of them… what am I going to do? Who am I going to choose? I want Stellar to be happy, I want to be able to see her smile all the time… but in the other hand, I'm quite close to luna too… as a friend, right? Oh Gosh what am I going to do?

…

After a few moments of thinking….

…

I know who to go for now….

I want to be with her forever….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…

Okay guys… I'm going to let you guess…(but probably all of u know the answer already…) I want u all to guess who Shinn will choose… Stellar or Luna… isn't the answer damn obvious? Haha… help me review guys!!!

I will try to update soon…

Bear with my spelling and grammar error… haha


	7. NOTICE!

ChristineLSL,

Hello readers… I know I haven't been updating this story of mine lately. But those of you who went to my profile will know that I have already put up notice of this. Just to let those who are still clueless know… I am now having my Mid-Year Examination, that's why I can't get the time to update.

The good news is, the 9th of May, which is the coming Wednesday, will be the day for my last exam paper. And I am here to promise you readers, that I will be starting to type my stories from that day on. Because I will be free of home work by that time! D

Anyway, there's still this problem…

If you people will be kind enough to read the reviews I have received so far…

You may notice that, not all my readers are happy about the pairings that I have planned.

Some love Kira n Lacus as a pair. But some people just like Fllay better than Lacus.

And there are some who are not at all happy about Shinn being together with Stellar, and claimed that Lunamaria will be more suitable for him well, I received a lot of that in my private messages.

And so, I want to make this clear…

I want to make a story with pairings that most percentage of the readers loves most. That is why; I need you people to vote.

And PLEASE. Help me with it… just for once, I need you people to vote and tell me which pairing you people wants…

1st pairing: Shinn x Stellar

2nd pairing: Shinn x Lunamaria

People, review and let me know your choice, or I will have difficulty updating the next chapter. Please cooperate with me… Arigato!

By the way, Kira x Fllay fans, I'm really sorry, but I have my mind set for it to be Kira x Lacus in this story. Flame and curse all u want fans of Fllay, because you will never change my mind…

Ja Ne !


End file.
